User blog:Sarasue1/Battle for New Bridge - Sign Up
Introduction The Earl of Shadows has finally gained enough power to confidently attack New Earth, starting in the city his enemies reside in and the nearest connection to the Fanitisme. It's now up to the people of this world to stand up and fight back, or else succumb to the rule of their new Emporer of Darkness. Premise As explained on the forum, the plot of this RP is based around the plot of my own novel. But worry not. You wan't require knowlage of my novel to be able to be involved. Besides.... I'm not finished with it anyway >.> Never the less, the setting and plot is design around more extensive use of character. Pretty much any character can be involved with a bit of tweaking. The setting of the plot involves a typical city in the real world, and an entire magical dimension. Whether you have a human character you don't get to use much or a magical character you want to test out, this RP, should be the place to do it. Now, more explained version of the plot. The Earl of Shadows is the demonic leader of a new and growing breed of demons called Shadow Demons. As the idea of these creatures are relitivly new, (for demon standards that is) their true nature and how to stop them has not yet been solidified. The RP takes place at a point where this army of creatures has finally grown enough in numbers in order to attack somewhere in the overworld. The job of our OCs is to stop this from happening. Sign Up Form Name: (Full name.) Age: '(Their current age, unless your OC is dead or ageless in which case just specify.) '''Appearance: '(Your characters apearance. Please try to use images.) '''Species/Race: (This is important if your character is not human.) Affiliations: '(This section can be filled with more than one option. Affiliations will be explained in further detail in the next section.) '''Personality: '(Describe the basics of your character's personality.) '''Background: (Describe your character's basic history and the role they play in the story.) Affiliations Affiliations are the groups that you can associate your character with, based on groups in the world. A character can be affiliated with more than one group, ______Location Affiliations_______ New Bridge Dweller A pretty self explanitory group. Simpley those who live in the city of New Bridge. Fantisme Dweller Same deal, except it applies to characters from the Fantisme. This is more likely to be the case for magical characters, as the Fantisme is a magic based clone out the our dimention, one that's known to be more colorful, and filled with a wide variety of magic based entities. Underworld Dweller Same deal but for the underworld. The Underworld is basically hell, it's fill of demons, fallen angels and damned souls. It's also where the Shadow Kingdom is located, which is the hub of the shadow army. Other Dweller This is for any OC that comes frrom any orther place or dimention. I doubt most of you will have an OC like this, but it's still an option none the less. ____War Affiliations______ Young Fighters This group is for the group of young people who form the new rebelion army. Your OC doesn't exactly have to be a teen or child to be a affiliated, but the have to be young enough to have not been around to fight in the first rebelion. Rebelion Veterains This is a group of mostly adult OCs who have survived the failed rebelion meant to liberate the Fantisme from the invading Shadow army back in 1985. Bystanders Other OCs that aren't involved in the fighting, but are still effected by the take over. Shadow Army This affiliation will be exclusivly made up of shadow demons. After their victory in 1985 against the rebelion, they made a stable hold on the fantisme in order to attack their next target. If you want to make a shadow demon character, you can, and maybe I'll even set up a page explaining the full extent of the history and powers of a shadow demon before I launch this RP. Just know now that all characters in this role will have died once. _____Extra Affiliations______ New Bridge Academy Despite the fancy name, this is the group associated with the bad school on the poorer side of town. It has more dangerous students and less reliable staff, but is easier to skip class in order to fight demons. Edgewood High Is the school on the richer side of town. It's a nice school with mostly well behaved students and a stable budget to keep the building running. Richer OCs can go here, but it's also stricter, making any vigilante work they might want to be involved in slightly harder. Local Police Force/Military It's not known how much good the police will do in a situation like this But they'll try. College Students One of the first attacks is at a local collage campus, injurig many. EpistleMate.Net Is an online community used mostly for commication. It has an interface which is a mix of facebook and tumblr. People can send messages to each other, make status updates and IM in groups or from person to person. It is a popular service in this AU so it becomes crucial in communicating with others about wehat's going on. Magic Users OC's who's fighting style uses magic or a magical weapon. Most will likely have origins in the fantisme. Since this was posted late into the evening and I'm tired, this was all the groups I could think of, but if you want more, I'm open for suggestion and will maybe add them. Other One last thing to note is this is an experiment to see if I can translate my novels plot into a group role play. Somethings may be confusing, some things may not go like how the novel will go, and you don't have to completely love the direction the plot goes in, but i want to try this, so I hope we can make it work. Category:Blog posts